


Coffee for Two

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [4]
Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Awkwardness, Coffee, Coffee Shops, College Student Sabrina Grimm, Denial of Feelings, Everafters Biology, F/M, Ferryport Landing, Friendship, General Sabrina Grimm, Growing Up Together, Hamstead Kids, Jealous Puck, Male-Female Friendship, Mayor Snow White, Mutual Pining, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Sacred grounds, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: A visit to Ferryport Landing turns into an exploration of the newness of town and long forgotten feelings alongside the least likely tour guide.
Relationships: Granny Relda & Sabrina Grimm, Jacob Grimm & Sabrina Grimm, Jacob Grimm/Briar Rose (The Sisters Grimm), Puck Goodfellow & Jacob Grimm, Puck Goodfellow & Sabrina Grimm, Puck Goodfellow/Sabrina Grimm, Relda Grimm & Sabrina Grimm, Sabrina Grimm & Jake Grimm
Series: OTP-Tober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Coffee for Two

It had been five years since Sabrina set foot in Ferryport Landing. Five years that her parents had made sure to set-up back in the city and build them a life that was somewhat normal. Sure, the weekly visits from Mustardseed to talk about the plans of modernizing Faerie were still a thing, but life in a busy metropolis had never felt more normal.

But now, at nineteen, and on her way back home from school, Sabrina decided to take a detour through the sleepy town. She wanted to reminisce about the crazy times she’d had, make sure that the barrier was still intact - though Red always told her not to worry about it - and mostly, she missed her Granny.

The house looked just as wacky as usual, the new patchwork of roof tiles and rooms the only thing that showed a passage of time. And the new, old car that Jake had purchased to drive Granny around was in the driveway as she pulled up next to it. 

Granny was out the door, still spry as ever, the minute she slid out of the car. 

“Liebling, you’ve gotten so tall - and so beautiful, like your mother,” she said and cupped Sabrina’s face in her wrinkled hand. 

Sabrina pressed into the heat of her hand, closing her eyes for a second and holding back tears before a pair of arms tightened against her and pulled her tight against Granny.

“How’s my awesome niece doing? I’d say little niece but Mom’s right, you got tall,” said Uncle Jake’s voice in her ear and she turned a wide smile at him.

“I’m great, but - what are you doing here?" said Sabrina, her smile wide as she took in her uncle's lanky figure and the now streaking grey in his hair. " Last we heard, you were in Venice doing some treasure hunting?”

Uncle Jake released her and waved off the scoff from his mother, “Ah, we heard you were gonna be in town and figured we should drop by and say hello. It’s been a while anyway.”

Sabrina’s smile twitched in place. ‘We’ implied that not only Jake had flown across the Atlantic to come visit her. ‘We’ indicated that he had brought someone along with him. ‘We’ meant that -

“Long time no see, Grimm.”

She looked at the door to see the long form of Puck leaning against the doorframe. He had a little smile on his face, not the mischievous twist of their youth, but a teasing tilt nonetheless. A nudge from Granny, let her know she’d been staring for a bit too long. She jumped and shot her Granny a thankful look before turning back towards Puck.

“Yeah, it’s been a while,” she said, and returned the smile. “Though with Mustardseed around the house for so long it’s like you were always around.”

Puck rolled his eyes as the Grimms chimed in with laughter. Granny herded them all in and promised them a good conversation and a couple of familiar-recipe cookies.

Sabrina couldn’t help but bask in the warmth of the old Grimm household, with it’s creaky floorboards and the book-filled sitting room and the overall smell of childhood.

It was good to be home.

-

After an hour, Granny excused herself to take a nap. She had taken the life of an immortal being with a grain of salt, choosing to continue aging as was meant and that meant she wasn’t exactly as youthful as before. So she gave Sabrina a kiss on the cheek and told her to go out and explore the new Ferryport.

Jake, with a smirk that spoke of trouble, announced that he wanted to go and see Morgan to pass her some flowers to lay on Briar’s grave. He tossed the keys to the car to Puck.

“You know all the new spots, Puck. Why don’t you show ‘Brina around?”

That’s how Sabrina and Puck found themselves driving around Ferryport Landing, the latter pointing out parts of town that were new.

“The dentist is a human now, and they’ve got their work cut out for them with the Hamstead kids - how do you explain that they don’t have canine teeth?”

Sacred Grounds had been kept standing by Buzzflower and Rapunzel who had come to honor her friend’s memory and the shop running. Puck parked and cocked his head at the slow-moving crowd within.

“Let’s go. You can say your hellos and I can get us a cup.”

Sabrina didn’t have a moment to ask anything as Puck jumped out of the car and waited for her at the door. She sighed and caught up to him, surprised when he opened the door and waved her in.

“After you.”

Rapunzel, red-hair pulled back in a series of intricate braids, beamed when she saw the pair walking up to the counter, “General Grimm, nice to see you. Buzzy, it’s the kids.”

Buzzflower arrived with a flourish, letting out a bubbling sob as she went around the counter to give them a hug and smother them with the same words of everyone in town ‘how you’ve grown’, ‘what beautiful/handsome adult you’ve become’ before excusing herself to the back where she could pull herself together. Rapunzel gave them a shrug as she asked for their orders.

Puck spouted out a complicated order that the woman took with a little nod and Sabrina, stunned, just asked for a simple coffee, light and sweet, and the order was taken and filled with a flourish and a wink from the princess.

“It’s on the house, loves,” she said. “Go on, get out and enjoy your day out on the town.”

They thanked her and made their way outside. Puck suggested they take a walk around and he could point out some of the other changes. Sabrina, for her part, was obsessed with the large cup of coffee that he was taking calculated sips from.

“Something on my face, Grimm?” he asked, eyes sliding over to catch a glimpse of her staring.

She blushed, “I was just - since when do you drink coffee and not bounce off the wall?”

“Since I haven’t had the body of a little boy in years. Caffeine doesn't affect me like you'd think,” said Puck with a little smile. “Europe’s got a lot of nice coffee - I learned to appreciate it. Jake still sucks at ordering it, but I’ve learned orders of things that he likes and doesn't know the names of.”

Sabrina felt realization fall over her shoulders like the oncoming frost. Puck was still growing older - she suspected it when she’d fallen in stride at his side and noticed how much taller he was - but looking closely at the darkening gold stubble on the strong line of his jawline and the definition of muscle from years of helping Jake out of danger, she could tell that he was still matching her age in stride.

“You’re - just surprising is all,” she said into her coffee cup.

Puck leaned against the wooden frame keeping the public away from the river and turned to face her, his eyes scanning over her for a moment before a wide smile spread on his face.

“When are you gonna stop growing older?” he asked. “You could. Jake said he’ll stop in a few years.”

Sabrina froze, then she cleared her throat and said, “I - I decided at twenty-five. Most people don’t look much older after that age. Easy to explain - good genes from Mom’s side and all.”

“How’s - college?”

“Hard. Made a few friends - _normal_ friends," she said, then into her cup added. "Got a boyfriend.”

The sound of the plastic cup had her sliding her eyes back in his direction. Under his hand, the cup started showing little wrinkles where his grip had tightened. He made a little interested hum that was offset by the twitching of his jaw.

“Sounds boring. Should’ve gone treasure hunting with Jake,” said Puck, shrugging. “Rumor has it that Basil wants to do it.”

“Basil's a little kid. All he wants to do is have fun,” she said, studying the neutral expression on his face. “Besides, he didn’t have the history I do with magic and magical objects.”

Another interested little hum from Puck, “Still. Would’ve been fun to have you along.”

Sabrina blushed, “Oh, yeah? You think so?”

“Yeah, Jake’s not as fun to fight with,” he said with a wink. “Anyway. We should head over to see Snow. I’m sure she’ll love to see you.”

She gave a quick once-over, studying the relaxed slope of his shoulder and the soft smile on his face before she relaxed with a smile of her own. Sabrina felt a twist in her gut as she watched the sun play in the golden waves of his hair and catch the gleam of mischief still sparkling in his eye. 

_Stop_ _that,_ she thought, pushing away the feeling of her youth of her first love and kiss and all that came with being back in Ferryport.

“Sure. Let’s go see Madame Mayor,” said Sabrina, gesturing before her. “After you.”

Puck laughed and grabbed her hand, tucking it into the crook of his elbow, “Of course, Madame General. It'd be my honor.”

The two walked away from the grey waters, laughing and pushing each other as they moved back towards the center of town and disappearing into the gathering crowd. 


End file.
